Problem, Love, and Life
by HYERA 411
Summary: Kim Ryeowook. Namja manis, cuek, tapi baik hati. Keluarga yang berantakan, patah hati, dan masalah lainnya. Sebuah insiden yang menimpanya, membuatnya menyadari banyak hal. Termasuk perasaannya pada seseorang. *YeWook!
1. Chapter 1

**Problem, Love, and Life**

-Hyera's Present-

Main Cast :: Kim Yesung – Kim Ryeowook.

It's YEWOOK time!

Genre :: Drama-Comedy-Romance! Hurt! Family! School Life!

Rate :: Teen

Disclaimer :: Hye hanya punya hak atas cerita.

Warning :: Ide pasaran, Typo[S], AU, OOC parah! –different itu baik! SHONEN-AI! DLDR! Have fun!

~~oOo~~

.

.

_Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Di sebuah trotoar jalan, terlihat seorang _namja_ mungil tengah berlari dengan cepat. _Namja_ dengan _name tag_ Kim Ryeowook itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan sedikit terkejut ketika jarum panjang di jam tangannya menunjuk ke angka 10. Singkatnya, dalam waktu kurang lebih 10 menit lagi ia akan telat datang ke sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya, jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Biasanya, ia akan menaiki bus atau mungkin jalan kaki. Tapi kali ini, ia bangun kesiangan dan ketinggalan bus. Tidak ada jalan lain selain berlari meskipun resikonya lelah dan kaki yang sakit.

Datang terlambat bukan sebuah masalah untuknya. Tapi, pelajaran pertama adalah sejarah dengan guru yang _killer_! Belum lagi, hari ini ulangan. Guru sejarah di sekolahnya adalah satu-satunya yang amat sangat ia 'hormati' karena kegalakannya. Bisa di hukum dua kali lipat kalau sampai telat.

Peluh bercucuran di sekitar dahinya. Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat. Banyak pula murid-murid yang berlarian sepertinya. Ia hanya perlu menyebrangi jalan besar dan berlari sedikit untuk sampai di sekolahnya.

**Tiin…Tiin…Tiin…Tiin…**

Dari kejauhan, ada sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan diatas normal(?) membunyikan klaksonnya. Tapi Ryeowook tetap berlari dan terkesan tidak peduli. Ia belum menyadari ada mobil di belakangnya. Yang ia pikirkan, dirinya tidak telat dan bisa mengikuti ulangan sejarah.

Sampai akhirnya, Ryeowook menyadari kebisingan tersebut. Ia berhenti lalu menoleh sebentar dan terkejut karena ada mobil yang seperti akan menghantam tubuhnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

CKIIT(?)

_ '__A__-__Apa aku __mati!? Mobil itu pasti menabrakku. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak kesakitan ya?__'_ Batin Ryeowook. Ia pejamkan matanya takut.

"_Namja_ bodoh! Kau cari mati ya?" Bentak seseorang.

Dari suaranya dapat Ryeowook tebak kalau orang itu _namja_. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. "A-Aku… _Mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae!_ Aku tidak tau jika ada mobil… maaf!" Ryeowook terus minta maaf. Ia bungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali.

Dalam hati, ia sedikit mengumpat kepada dirinya sendiri. _Sial! Aku sampai harus membungkuk beberapa kali untuk orang asing yang hampir menabrakku! Sial! Sial!_

"He-hey! Sudah. Jangan minta maaf terus!" _Namja_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya entah karena alasan apa_._ "Lalu… bukankah kau tadi sedang buru-buru?" Sambung _namja_ itu.

"A-Ah! Aku telat!" Ryeowook langsung berlari. Meninggalkan _namja_ yang sedang tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihatnya pergi.

"Menarik! Aku mendapatkanmu Kim Ryeowook!" Gumam _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ tadi mengerutkan dahinya sedikit bingung ketika _namja_ mungil yang hampir ditabraknya pagi ini berbalik arah. Berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dan dari ekspresi wajahnya seperti marah tapi terlihat imut.

_'__Dia tidak berubah. Masih manis seperti dulu' _Batinnya.

"_Namja_ aneh sialan! Kau membuatku telat! Menyebalkan, pelajarannya si guru killer lagi!" Marah Ryeowook sambil menunjuk namja asing itu.

"Jadi ini salahku?" Gumamnya dibalas anggukan pasti dari Ryeowook. "Semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak ceroboh, _namja_ labil!" Ejeknya.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar _namja_ aneh! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Bentak Ryeowook lalu pergi.

"Siapa juga yang mau kau maafkan, _namja_ labil?!" Teriak _namja_ itu. Ryeowook diam berusaha menulikan telinganya.

Ryeowook sedikit lega ketika mengetahui pintu gerbang sekolahnya tidak tertutup rapat. Setelah memastikan bahwa satpam penjaga gerbang(?) sedang menikmati sesuatu lewat _earphone_nya dengan mata terpejam, tubuhnya yang ramping bisa masuk dengan mudahnya. Melangkah perlahan melewati satpam tersebut lalu melirik jam tangannya. Jam pelajaran pertama sudah lewat 15 menit. Langsung saja ia berlari dengan kencang sampai ke kelasnya.

Ħ

~~oOo~~

Ħ

"Kyu! Ulangannya bagaimana? Udah selesai ya?" Ryeowook masuk lewat pintu belakang. Ia langsung duduk ke bangkunya yang berada di paling belakang tanpa tahu keadaan kelasnya. Masih sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Rapat! Ulangan batal!" Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Ryeowook sedikitpun_._

"Ternyata ada keberuntungan dibalik kesialan(?)," Ucap Ryeowook konyol. Ia duduk diatas mejanya kemudian menatap kelasnya yang lumayan berisik. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak menyadari itu tadi. Kelas berisik dan pemuda Cho yang merupakan teman sebangkunya, bermain PSP. Tidak mungkin ada pelajaran!

"Keberuntungan dibalik kesialan? Kau habis kena sial?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah~ tapi nggak penting juga 'kan?" Balasnya acuh. "Kau bawa berapa PSP?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Satulah. Buat apa bawa banyak-banyak?!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook langsung merebut PSP yang Kyuhyun pakai, _namja_ itu merengut sebal. "Kalau begitu aku pinjam! Aku bosan!"

Ħ

~~oOo~~

Ħ

**_****Pulang Sekolah**

"Sial! Aku ketahuan berlari di koridor pagi tadi!" Ujar Ryeowook sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Selamat menikmati ceramah panjang dari Park _Seonsae_ ya~~"

Ryeowook cemberut, "Lihat saja, kubuat kau yang di hukum nanti!" Serunya kesal. Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

**.**

"Untung rapat tadi bisa dijadikan alasan! Bebas deh dari hukuman."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ryeowook terus merutuki kesialannya dihari ini. Tanpa ia sadari, langkah kakinya sudah sampai di luar sekolah. Ia masih marah-marah nggak jelas sampai ada mobil yang melaju lumayan cepat. Lagi-lagi, ia ceroboh. Kim Ryeowook! Perhatikan jalanmu!

"Ryeowook_-ah_!"

Teriakkan seorang _namja_ yang begitu dikenalinya. Membuat Ryeowook tersadar lalu berhenti, yang bodohnya ia berdiri diam di tengah jalan.

**Tiin…Tiin…Tiin…**

_'__Jika itu mobil, kurasa hidupku berakhir…'_ Ia terdiam dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengetahui asal suara yang sangat ia yakini bunyi klakson mobil. Setelahnya ia menutup mata tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

**CKIIT(?)**

"_Yak_! Kau cari mati eoh?" Teriak _namja_ pengemudi itu, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Ryeowook dan _namja_ itu menoleh secara bersamaan Lalu…

"KAU!" Seru keduanya bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"_Namja_ labil?! / _Namja_ Aneh?!" Tanya mereka bersamaan. "Apa kau bilang?"

Kekompakkan yang tidak biasa. Kata-kata yang mereka keluarkan sama terus. Untung saat itu jalanan tidak terlalu ramai. Kalian tau? Ryeowook hampir saja tertabrak mobil. Dan parahnya, mobil yang hampir menabraknya adalah mobil yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Kau bosan hidup ya?" _Namja_ itu bertanya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Kau bilang apa? Hei! Kau saja yang tidak melihatku menyebrang!" Jawab Ryeowook asal. Nyatanya, ia tadi sedang berjalan sambil marah-marah. Bukan menyebrang. Seakan lupa kalau ia sempat membatin bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir karena tertabrak mobil.

"Jadi tadi kau sedang menyebrang? Bukan menarik perhatianku dengan sengaja kutabrak?!" Balas _namja_ itu sarkastik.

"Apa yang kau bilang?"

Selanjutnya, mereka terus melempar kata-kata untuk membela diri mereka sendiri. Sampai akhirnya datanglah seseorang yang melerai mereka berdua.

"Cukup! Kalian berdua terlalu kekanakkan!" Ucap _n__amja_ itu –Kyuhyun.

"Berisik! Diam!" Mereka lagi-lagi menjawab secara bersamaan.

_Namja_ yang hampir menabrak Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. "Sudahlah! Buang-buang waktuku saja!" Ketusnya lalu beranjak memasuki mobilnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

Ryeowook merasa kesal dan tidak dihargai marah namun ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Saat mobil itu benar-benar telah pergi, Kyuhun baru melepaskan tangannya. _Namja_ mungil itu mendesah berat. Ia kesal. Ia berani bersumpah jika bertemu dengan _namja_ aneh itu, ia akan memukul kepala besarnya dengan PSP!

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang saja!" Ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Ia sebenarnya tahu siapa yang hampir menabrak Ryeowook. Ya, Kyuhyun kenal. Sangat kenal. Tapi sepertinya _namja_ tadi terlalu serius beradu mulut dengan Ryeowook dan tidak begitu menyadari keberadaannya. Dan cara Ryeowook berpamitan tadi, nada bicaranya sama seperti _namja_ itu.

"Kurasa kalian cocok! Aku yakin!" Gumamnya.

Ħ

~~oOo~~

Ħ

"Aku pulang!"

"_Hyung!_ Bantu aku dong! PR fisika yang ini susah. Aku sudah pusing. Mau ya, _hyung?_" Baru saja Ryeowook melepas sepatu sekolahnya sudah disambut adiknya –Henry dengan permintaan membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Nanti malam saja. Aku lelah, mau istirahat sebentar." Balas Ryeowook tanpa menatap adiknya sedikitpun.

**.**

PUK!

Ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya diatas kasur _Queen_ _size-_nya. Matanya menatap lurus kelangit-langit kamarnya seraya menerawang apa-apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.

"Aku hampir tertabrak mobil. Tidak jadi ulangan sejarah. Mendapat ceramah tidak penting. Lalu hampir tertabrak mobil lagi oleh orang yang sama." Gumam Ryeowook.

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi sebal, "_Namja_ aneh tadi benar-benar menyebalkan! Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahanku tadi, mobilnya itu sudah kuhancurkan!" Gerutunya.

Ħ

~~oOo~~

Ħ

Seorang _namja_ di tempat lain, tersenyum senang ketika mengingat kejadian menyenangkan yang ia alami dalam waktu satu hari.

"Aku hampir menabrak seseorang. Dan berhasil menemukan _namja_ dari masa laluku. Lalu aku bebas dari pelanggan yang menyebalkan dan hampir menabrak seseorang yang sama." Gumamnya tanpa meninggalkan sebuah senyuman.

Ia menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga kini langit-langit kamarnya bisa ia lihat, "Wookie… Entah insiden tadi kebetulan atau takdir… aku sangat senang. Karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…"

.

.

.

See you next Chapter ~^^

* * *

Ciao~~

Sebenarnya Hye pernah post cerita ini. Tapi berdasarkan saran seseorang -yang sialnya, Hye lupa namanya- Hye mengubah beberapa kata, kalimat, dan plot cerita. Bahasa yang digunakan juga diubah sedikit lebih baku -atas saran salah satu review tapi Hye lupa namanya juga-

Hye paling bingung saat menentukan judul, genre, dan summary. Jadi maaf jika tidak sinkron dengan cerita. haha!

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi FF multi-chap yang lumayan panjang.

Soal sequel FF ToD, jujur, Hye sempat kepikiran tapi belum dikerjakan sama sekali. Masih bingung mau dilanjutkan seperti apa. Mungkin kalian mau saran? *Oke, cukup OOTnya.

Mind to review?

.

**_Hye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Problem, Love, and Life**

-Hyera's Present-

Main Cast :: Kim Yesung – Kim Ryeowook.

It's YEWOOK time!

Genre :: Drama-Comedy-Romance! Hurt! Family! School Life!

Rate :: Teen

Disclaimer :: Hye hanya punya hak atas cerita.

Warning :: Ide pasaran, Typo[S], AU, OOC parah! –different itu baik! SHONEN-AI! DLDR! Have fun!

~~oOo~~

.

.

_Happy Reading!

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Bagi sebagian orang, hari minggu cocok untuk berkebun atau mungkin berakhir pekan bersama keluarga. Tapi tidak untuk seorang Kim Ryeowook. Hari minggu yang begitu baik ia habiskan sendirian. Duduk terdiam di depan toko buku.

Keluarganya? Adiknya sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan temannya. Kedua orangtuanya? Ibunya pergi ke Incheon menjaga _haraboji_ dan _halmeoni_ sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ayahnya? Ayahnya saja tidak peduli padanya, untuk apa ia mengurusi kegiatan ayahnya?! Temannya? Mereka punya acara sendiri bersama keluarga mereka.

Tapi, ada seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga akan menemaninya. Seseorang yang nama saja ia tidak tahu. Yang paling ia ingat adalah…

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu, _namja_ aneh?! Kepala besar menyebalkan! Apakah dunia ini begitu sempit?!"

…_Namja_ aneh, Menyebalkan, dan Berkepala besar. _Namja_ yang menabraknya beberapa hari yang lalu. _Namja _itu berusaha menahan kemauannya untuk mencubit pipi _namja_ mungil itu atau mungkin… mengecup bibir mungil yang telah mengerucut lucu itu.

"Kau pikir aku senang bertemu denganmu, _namja_ labil?" Balasnya.

"Kalau kau tidak senang, lalu kenapa kau duduk disampingku?!" Seru Ryeowook kesal.

_Namja_ itu menggendikkan bahu tidak peduli, "Hanya merasa harus menemanimu. Lagipula aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini…" Ujarnya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Kau ini ketus sekali. Tidak sesuai dengan wajahmu yang manis tau!"

Perasaan Ryeowook sedikit menghangat mendengar pujian singkat dari _namja_ yang menurutnya aneh dan menyebalkan. Pipinya bersemu merah membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke lain arah tanpa merespon perkataan _namja_ disampingnya.

Meskipun ia tidak mendapatkan sebuah respon dari _namja_ mungil disampingnya, ia menyadari suatu hal. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum manis. Tapi Ryeowook tidak melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka, minggu yang awalnya buruk untuknya, menjadi menyenangkan seperti sekarang.

Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Hingga terlihatlah sesosok namja tinggi yang tengah merengut sebal. Saat didepan toko buku, ia terhenti dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat dua orang _namja_ yang ia kenali. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mendekat dan menyapa keduanya.

"Kalian sedang kencan ya?"

Ryeowook mendengus kurang suka, "Kencan?! Kau ingin wajahmu hancur?!" Ucapnya dingin. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau ada urusan keluarga, Kyu?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu ia mengambil tempat disamping Ryeowook, "Acaranya membosankan!" Jawabnya santai.

_Namja_ yang duduk disisi kanan Ryeowook merasa didiamkan mendehem pelan. Ryeowook merasa terganggu dan tanpa perasaan kaki _namja_ itu ia injak hingga pekikkan kesakitan terdengar.

"Kau! Apa-apaan sih?! Sakit tau!"

"Kyuhyun! Kau bawa PSP tidak?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun? Kau Cho Kyuhyun?" _Namja_ itu bertanya saat mendengar nama yang tidak begitu asing dipendengarannya.

"Kau lelet seperti biasanya, Yesung hyung!" Sahut Kyuhyun lalu memposisikan dihadapan _namja_ bernama Yesung. "Teman baikmu sendiri tidak kau ingat!" Ketus Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum mengejek, "Kau mana pernah baik padaku." Candanya. Kemudian ia bangun lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan, "Aku _namja_ paling tampan abad ini, sudah pasti kabarku baik, 'kan?" Balas Yesung dengan narsis.

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu, _hyung_? Aku lebih tampan darimu, tahu!"

"Kau itu, selalu saja tidak sopan!" Balas Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Kyuhyung mendengus, "Kau membuat tatanan rambutku yang keren rusak, _hyung_!" Serunya sambil merapihkan rambutnya. "Kabar Donghae _hyung_ gimana? Masih sama Hyukkie _hyung_?" Tanyanya

"Hae_-yah_? Ia mendapat beasiswa di Jepang bersama Eunhyuk. Mereka 'kan pasangan tak terpisahkan." Jawab Yesung. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama dengan kerasnya.

"Ehem!" Deheman seseorang, membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun terdiam. Menolehkan kepala mereka kesatu arah. Ya, kearah Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diabaikan. Sama seperti Yesung beberapa saat lalu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" Tanya Ryeowook. Melupakan niatannya untuk memukul namja berkepala besar itu dengan PSP.

"Yesung _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ sahabatku di SMP. Meskipun berbeda angkatan. Dulu kami bertiga murid terpopuler di sekolah. Dan kepopuleran Donghae _hyung_ sedikit menurun semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk _hyung_. Hahaha~" Jelas Kyuhyun disertai candaan.

"Tapi tetap saja kau kalah populer dari sepupuku itu! Dan tentunya, diantara kita bertiga aku yang paling populer!" Ucap Yesung bangga.

"Kau percaya diri sekali!" Ejek Ryeowook.

"Meskipun berat mengakuinya, tapi itu semua benar. Menyebalkan!" Seru Kyuhyun kurang suka.

"Lalu kalian berdua ini… sepasang kekasih?!" Tanya Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Juga, penasaran dengan kedekatan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu menatap ke lain arah disertai tawaan aneh. Sementara pemuda bermarga Cho itu tertawa cukup keras lalu merangkul pundak Ryeowook, "Kami ini teman baik! Dan kami sudah seperti saudara. Ya 'kan Ryeowookie?" Ujarnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ya. Mana mau aku memiliki kekasih seperti dia. Merepotkan!" Ucapnya dingin, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ah ya, Aku Kim Ryeowook –err Yesung _h-hyung_." Ucap Ryeowook sedikit gugup –lebih tepatnya terpaksa.

Yesung tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ryeowook. Sedikit lega mengetahui keduanya hanya sebatas teman baik. Tidak sia-sia ia menunggu dan mencari _namja_ dari masa lalunya itu.

"Aku pulang dulu. Ada urusan penting." Ryeowook langsung berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan langkah cepat. Aneh, pemuda bermarga Kim dan bermarga Cho itu sedikit dibuat heran.

_'Dia… benar-benar tidak ingat denganku, ya?'_

Ħ

~~oOo~~

Ħ

**_Ryeowook POV**

Langkahku terasa cepat namun aku tidak tahu mau kemana. Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku. Ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku. Apa karena ucapan Kyuhyun? Atau karena si _namja_ berkepala besar itu? Kenapa sulit sekali untuk dimengerti?

Saat mataku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus, langkahku terhenti. Taman kota. Tempat yang biasa kudatangi dengan adikku. Tempat yang penuh kenangan manis dengan keluargaku sejak aku pindah ke sini, saat keluargaku masih baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti sekarang. Ahh! Aku kesini bukan untuk hal itu! Hufft, Kumulai kembali langkahku menuju sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah danau kecil. Kududukkan diriku disana dan mulai mencoba menenangkan pikiranku. Sebenarnya tidak penting, tapi cukup mengganggu jalan kerja otakku.

Apa salah jika aku menyukai Kyuhyun, hanya untuk pelarian dari _namja_ masa laluku? Tentu saja salah, Kim Ryeowook bodoh! Kau hanya pura-pura suka kepada sahabatmu itu, mana mungkin dapat menghilangkan perasaanmu kepada _namja_ masa lalumu!

Apa baik-baik saja jika aku mempertahankan perasaanku pada namja masa laluku itu? Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, dan semenjak hari itu kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Mungkin sekarang Ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan melupakanku? Berarti aku harus segera membuang perasaan ini! Tapi, aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakannya. Lagipula, ada kemungkinan ia mengingatku 'kan?

"Ah~~ Aku mulai stres. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, dan aku menyangkalnya sendiri."

**.**

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. _Namja_ menyebalkan itu lagi. "Kau sendiri kenapa kesini juga? Mengikutiku?"

Ia mengambil tempat disampingku, "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Anggap saja aku punya." Balasku acuh.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku."

Aku menghela nafas, "Hanya perasaan rumit terhadap seseorang. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Tentang Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh! Seseorang yang kusukai! Aku… aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat padanya dan… aku…"

Ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya tepat saat airmata lolos dari mata caramelku. Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku menangis, didepan seseorang yang belum lama ini kukenal, dan baru saja aku mengatakan hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Sial! Aku memperlihatkan sisi kelemahanku kepada namja menyebalkan ini.

Aku ingin segera berhenti menangis dan melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Namun, kenapa rasanya begitu hangat? Kenapa pelukan ini mengingatkanku padanya? Menyebalkan sekali, tangisanku semakin tidak terkontrol. Aku terlalu merindukannya. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya.

Jongwoon _hyung_, apa kau masih mengingatku?

**_Yesung POV**

Aku mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis! Tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

_*Flashback on*_

_Hari ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan di sekolah. Ahn-seonsae memberikanku hukuman, padahal bukan aku yang memecahkan guci itu. Jung-seonsae juga menghukumku karena pekerjaan rumah yang ia berikan lupa kukerjakan. -Kali ini kesalahanku. Hukuman kedua guru tersebut menyita waktu istirahatku sehingga aku tidak bisa bermain dengan temanku. Padahal kami sudah berjanji bermain petak umpet. Karena hal itu juga, aku sampai lupa memakan bekalku._

_"Ah! Taman bermain! main ah!" Seruku bersemangat. Sekali-kali pulang telat bukan masalah. Lagipula, hari ini aku sudah menerima banyak ceramah. Diakhiri oleh ceramah dari ibuku tersayang sebagai penutup hari kurasa bukan ide yang buruk._

_ 'Hikss…Umma…'_

_Ketika aku sedang asiknya bermain, dapat kudengar suara seseorang yang menangis. Tidak jauh dari ayunan yang sedang kumainkan, ada sebuah pohon besar dimana seorang namja mungil tengah meringkuk dibawahnya. Badannya sedikit gemetar, wajahnya tersembunyi diantara kedua tangannya yang mungil. Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya._

_"Kenapa kau menangis?" Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang manis dan matanya…_

_Degh!_ _Aneh. Kenapa dadaku berdegup kencang saat aku melihat mata karamelnya? Ya! Mata namja mungil itu karamel. Indah sekali…_

_"A-Aku_ _tersesat hyung. Saat aku sedang bermain…_ _Umma pergi entah kemana…" Jawab namja mungil itu sambil terisak. Kasihan…_ _Aku jadi tidak tega._

_"Aku akan membantu mencari umma-mu."_

_"Jinjja hyung?"Aku mengangguk. Kata umma-ku, kita harus menolong orang lain yang sedang kesusahan. Seperti namja mungil ini. Benar 'kan?_

_"Gomawo hyung. Wookie senang sekali^^" Ucapnya._

_Kuberikan saputangan milikku kepada namja itu. Ia menerimanya dan mulai menghapus jejak air matanya._

_"Naneun Kim Ryeowook. Tapi hyung boleh memanggilku Wookie. Hyung sendiri siapa?" Tanya Wookie dengan polosnya._

_"Jongwoon…_ _Kim Jongwoon."_

_"Ah… Marga kita sama ya, hyung." Ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut. Kemudian kami mengitari taman bermain ini sampai Wookie bertemu dengan ummanya._

_Ia terlihat sangat senang. Satu hal yang aku sukai selain mata caramelnya, senyuman polosnya…_

_Flashback off_

Sejak hari itu, aku terus mendatangi taman bermain hanya untuk menemuinya. Ya, mungkin saja ia akan datang lagi. Tapi, ia sudah tidak pernah datang ke taman bermain itu. Aku mencoba melupakannya. Namun tidak pernah berhasil. Dan pada akhirnya, Aku dipertemukan dengannya.

Tapi ternyata… ia menyukai orang lain. Apa aku masih memiliki kesempatan?

Dan, mengapa ia berubah sekali? Wookie yang kuingat polos dan suka sekali tersenyum, kenapa kini ia tampak dingin dan acuh? Mungkinkah ia memiliki masalah yang lain?

**_Normal POV**

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan. Masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia menangis lumayan lama tadi. Sekarang ia merasa begitu lelah, tapi beban pada pikirannya berkurang sedikit.

"_G-gomawo_ untuk yang tadi…" Gumamnya, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "...Bukan berarti aku sudah tidak membencimu, ya!" Sambungnya ketus.

Yesung mengangguk singkat. Ryeowook masih bersikap dingin kepadanya. Setidaknya ia sudah membantu sedikit meringankan masalah _namja _manis itu.

Yesung menatap langit, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. "Sudah sore. Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"_Aniyo_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Ħ

~~oOo~~

Ħ

Diperjalanan pulang, Ryeowook tersenyum kecil kala menyadari satu hal mengenai namja aneh itu.

"Aku malas mengakuinya, tapi namja aneh itu memiliki suara yang menenangkan. Sama seperti Jongwoon _hyung_…"

Ia terhenti kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sore. Angin sejuk menyapanya membuat dirinya terpejam untuk sedikit merasakan. Memori masa lalunya kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya. Ingatan masa kecilnya dengan seorang _namja_ yang usianya mungkin tidak terpaut jauh dengannya, yang telah menolongnya kala ia tersesat.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi, Jongwoon _hyung_?

**.**

Sedangkan Yesung yang masih duduk diam di bangku taman sedang bergumam, "Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku, Kim Ryeowook…"

.

.

.

See you next Chapter ~^^

* * *

Ciao~~

Hye kembali dengan chapter dua, apa ini sudah panjang? maaf, ya... Hye nggak bisa buat yang lebih panjang dari ini. Aku akan berusaha!

Hye boleh balas review 'kan? boleh 'kan?

**Yeri LiXiu ::** Nanti kamu taulah... Sequel ToD kapan-kapan, ya!

**Jeremy Kim84 ::** Kenapa Ryeowookie lupa sama Yesung? simpel, dia ingetnya Jongwoon haha! *Ups, spoiler ya? biarin ah~~

**Kim eun hoon :: **Silahkan dibaca lanjutannya...

**Yulia Cloudsomnia ::** Nanti kamu taulah pekerjaannya...

**Kang jiyeon ::** Udah di lanjut, ya...

**Mcaryeong ::** Hubungan, ya... mungkin saja.

**liaya13 :: **udah dilanjut ^^

*Sisanya cek PM aja, ya!

Sebenarnya cerita ini pinginnya romance biasa aja, biar Hye nggak perlu menguras otak(?). Tapi malah kelepasan jadi cerita yang lumayan... melelahkan.

Oh ya, Hye punya sedikit pertanyaan. Kalau berkenan silahkan dijawab. Lebih suka Changmin sama Kyuhyun atau Kyuhyun sama Sungmin? *untuk dijadikan pasangan, ya!

Satu lagi, Gomen kalau typo bertebaran. Mata sudah lelah... *Lirik jam

Mind to review? ^^

**.**

**_Hye**


End file.
